Bluetooth technology enables short-range wireless communication, rather than having to use several cables to connect devices to each other. For example, when the Bluetooth wireless technology is implemented in a cellular phone or a laptop computer, the cellular phone or the laptop computer may be connected to a wireless communication network without having to make a cable connection. Actually, all digital devices, including printers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), desktop computers, fax machines, keyboards, and joysticks, can be a part of a Bluetooth system. In addition to removing the necessity of making cable connections, the Bluetooth wireless technology can also be used to form an interface between an existing data network and peripheral devices and to form a special group between devices which are located far from a fixed network infrastructure.
The Bluetooth technology provides a strong wireless connection based on quick recognition and by using a frequency hopping method. A Bluetooth module prevents interference with other signals by hopping to a new frequency after transmission or reception of a packet. In contrast, to other systems which operate within the same frequency range, the Bluetooth technology uses a specially short and fast packet. Because Bluetooth version 4.0, which has all of the functions provided by Classic Bluetooth, Bluetooth high speed, and Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), was released, interest in the BLE technology has been growing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.